Bushy
Apprenance Bushy's appearance is olive green. His right eye is gray with a red pupil while his left eye is white. He also has light gray cheeks, meant to represent blushing. While all the siblings are robots, Monodam is more robotic in appearance, his limbs being made of gray, bendable metal. He also speaks in a stereotypical, monotone robotic way. When he gets nervous, his ears pop up, releasing steam. Like a rocket, he is also capable of flying forward very fast, leaving behind a trail of bright light. He can also extend and retract his limbs to a small extent. Personalty Bushy is a child-like robot. Unlike his overly talkative siblings, he is very quiet. For the most part, he doesn't speak even to his fellow siblings, and he is somewhat of an outcast in the group. He sometimes appears a bit shy and seems to be blushing, like during the time when he made his first official announcement. When he does talk, Bushy speaks in a typical monotone robotic manner, making him appear very emotionless and thus unpredictable. He tends to silently stare at others, with no visible reaction when others speak to him. He occasionally speaks short sentences unexpectedly in a rather loud voice, which may startle others due to his usual silence. The rare moments when he laughs sounds especially unnatural due to his very robotic voice. All of this causes him to come across rather creepy, much more so than his siblings. Bushy is constantly bullied by Blitz, both verbally and physically, possibly because of his different looks. Blitz has fun making up new ways to be cruel towards Bushy and he also tends to blame Bushy for anything that goes wrong. This is said to be the reason why Bushy has closed his heart long ago. He appears to protest very little against the abuse he endures. However, it's later shown that he seems to act more independent than the other cubs. Later, Bushy's character takes even darker turn, as he suddenly destroyed the siblings who bullied him and forces the rest into submission with threats of violence, making even Lil creeped out of his actions. He even forcefully takes Lil's place and becomes a temporary leader, accusing Lil of treating her children like slaves, though later Lil claims that she was just taking a vacation and gave the cubs the place. Bushy turns very passive aggressive, saying that everyone should get along and be friends... or else "he won't forgive them". Claiming everyone is friends and everything should be harmonious, Bushy even appears to be against murders and the killing game, though he later seems fine with them since the class trials increase the students' unity. Bushy physically abuses his siblings whenever they do something wrong in his eyes, since according to him friends punish each other when one does something wrong. Despite this, the other two cubs are later seen speaking back to him or even ignore him completely. In the end, he ends up destroying himself by running into flames during an attack, because he saw himself as incapable of getting along any longer with his siblings. Quotes * "WE-LOOK-FORWARD-TO-WORKING-WITH-YOU. I-HOPE-WE-CAN-ALL...GET-ALONG." * "IF-YOU-CAN'T-GET-ALONG... YOU-WILL-BE-PUNISHED. YOU-TOO, ZACK. FRIENDS-SHARE-EVERYTHING...EVEN-PUNISHMENTS." * "DON'T-WORRY... OVERCOMING-THIS-WILL-BRING-EVERYONE-CLOSER-TOGETHER. THAT-HAS-BEEN-THE-CASE-SO-FAR, YES? THEIR-BOND-GETS-STRONGER-WITH-EACH-BATTLE, DOES-IT-NOT?" * "THANK-YOU, MOTHER, BUT-THE-TEAM-IS-UNDER-OUR-HARMONIOUS-CONTROL-NOW. ...STEP-ASIDE, MOTHER." * "IF-YOU-NEED-TO-VOMIT...LET-IT-OUT. YOU-WILL-FEEL-MUCH-BETTER-AFTERWARD. NO-MATTER-WHAT... WE-MUST-ALWAYS-GET-ALONG. NOT-EVEN-MOTHER-CAN-STOP-US-FROM-GETTING-ALONG." Category:Villians Category:A to Z Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:OCs